Third
by seeyou-y
Summary: Lee Jeno dan Na Jaemin itu memang tidak bisa ditebak. Terlebih kisah asmaranya. Haechan yang setiap hari bertemu saja sama sekali tidak tau mengenai hal itu. [Na Jaemin x Lee Jeno x Lee Haechan] NoMin. NoChan/NoHyuck. Romance. Ficlet. BL. 2245 and 2320's Side Story.


**Third**

 _by seeyou-y_

Na Jaemin (19) x Lee Jeno (20) x Lee Haechan (19)

happy reading!

~(•o•~)(~•o•)~

.

.

.

"Apa hubungan kalian masih belum baik?" tanya Jaemin sambil menatap Haechan khawatir.

Hubungan yang dimaksud di sini adalah hubungan Haechan dengan Mark yang memang sudah renggang sejak kelulusan SMA tahun lalu, bahkan masih sampai sekarang keduanya sudah jadi _maba_ di universitas yang sama dengan si orang yang dibicarakan.

"Tak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Dan aku harap akan begitu sampai seterusnya," jawab Haechan dengan tanpa minat.

"Lalu kau dengan Jeno?" tanya Jaemin entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Jaemin memang banyak tanya, dan Haechan juga selalu meladeninya. Membuat mereka lebih tampak seperti seorang pewawancara dengan narasumber daripada sepasang manusia yang berteman dekat.

"Ya, seperti biasa."

"Kau masih mau bertahan dengannya, Chan? Maksudku… kalian sudah putus nyambung berkali-kali. Apa kau sama sekali tak menyimpan rasa ragu atau heran pada Jeno?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali. Kenapa?"

Jaemin mendadak salah tingkah, "ya bukan apa-apa. Aku kan hanya tanya."

Haechan mengangguk, Jaemin bernafas lega. Suasana hening menyelimuti untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya.

" _Hey_!" keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Jeno datang, langsung mendudukkan diri disebelah Haechan dan merangkul kekasihnya itu, "sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah. Kau?" tanya Haechan yang dibalas anggukan mantap Jeno.

Lelaki itu menoleh sekilas pada Jaemin, menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh makna—tentu saja tanpa Haechan sadari—.

" _Ekhm_." Jaemin melirik keduanya malas sambil mengomel sendiri. Jeno tertawa kecil; Haechan mendengus kesal.

"Kau bisa pergi jika tak suka kami disini…" Haechan berujar dengan nada sarkastik khasnya sambil menatap Jaemin sebal.

"Tidak mau. Lagian kan kita duluan yang disini. Kenapa tidak Jeno saja yang kau suruh pergi?"

"Enak saja!" Haechan mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkatnya seolah mau memukul Jaemin saat itu juga.

"Jen, lihatlah kekasihmu ini. Galaknya minta ampun!" adu Jaemin pada Jeno yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Justru itu yang membuatku menyukainya. Dia tampak makin menggemaskan saat kesal begini…" Jeno mencubit pipi Haecan gemas; Jaemin berlagak seperti ingin muntah.

Jeno ini luarannya saja sangar, dalamnya _cheesy_ tak ketulungan.

" _Ehey_!" Haechan menampar tangan Jeno kemudian mengelus pipinya sendiri.

"Oh iya, Chan!" celetuk Jeno yang otomatis membuat Haechan menoleh padanya, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Sepertinya nanti aku tak bisa menemanimu ke toko buku dan mengantarmu pulang. Tak masalah kan?" tanya Jeno dengan tampang yang merasa tak enak.

" _Hm_. Tak apa. Lagian aku juga sedang ingin mampir di kosan Jaemin sore ini. Iya 'kan, Jaem?"

Jaemin mendelik kaget kemudian merengut kesal, "enak saja! Tak mau! Aku mau beres-beres hari ini. Bisa makin hancur kamarku kalau ada kau di sana."

"Ah… kenapa rasanya seperti aku sedang sengaja disingkirkan hari ini." Haechan menghela nafas panjang kemudian melirik Jeno.

"Apa yang kau katakan!? Tentu saja tidak. Besok, besok. Aku janji akan mengantarmu besok. Ya?"

Haechan mengangguk lemah. Menoleh pada Jaemin dengan tatapan kesal, "tidak berguna sekali aku punya teman sepertimu."

"Ya memang. Salah siapa mau berteman denganku?"

"Jaemiiinn!"

" _Hhh_ sudah, sudah. Aku akan pergi duluan kalau begitu. Dah! Dan sayang, jangan lupa kirim pesan dan telepon aku sebelum tidur."

"Ya."

"Eh?" Haechan menatap Jaemin yang baru saja juga menjawab iya bersamaan dengannya, "apa kau barusan—"

"Apa? Aku daritadi kan sibuk main ponsel sendiri…"

"Ah. Baiklah…"

•••

"Jaem, ada yang mencarimu!" celetuk Renjun—teman satu kos— saat melewati kamarnya.

"Oke! Makasih, Njun."

Anak itu berkaca sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke depan dengan terburu-buru.

" _Hey_!" sapaan yang terdengar tak asing.

Ia tersenyum lebar kemudian segera menyeret lelaki itu memasuki kamarnya.

"Kau benar-benar!" katanya tak percaya sambil memandang lelaki di depannya itu kagum.

"Ya sudah ku bilang 'kan? Mudah sekali membodohi Haechan." Jeno mengelus puncak kepala Jaemin sebelum akhirnya memeluk anak itu.

Jaemin tak bisa menahan senyumnya, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. _Ugh_!

Jeno mengecup puncak kepala Jaemin beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, No. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusan UKM sampai mengabaikanku…" Jaemin merengut sambil memasang tampang sedih.

"Oh iya, maksudku sibuk dengan urusan UKM dan juga Haechan," imbuhnya sambil kembali memeluk Jeno.

"Iya maaf. Aku juga sedang berusaha mencari waktu luang untukmu sekarang."

"Aku sudah berkali-kali membujuk Haechan untuk baikan dengan Mark hyung. Tapi anak itu keras kepala. Kan kita jadi makin lama diam-diamnya," keluh Jaemin entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

Selalu begitu setiap keduanya punya waktu luang untuk berduaan seperti sekarang ini. Jeno yang selalu ingin menempel dengan Jaemin, dan Jaemin yang selalu mengeluh tentang hubungan diam-diam mereka.

Ya. Siapa yang sangka kalau anak yang tampak baik-baik saja semacam Na Jaemin ini dengan tanpa berpikir dua kali nekad menikung pacar teman sendiri?

Dan siapa yang sangka juga kalau Lee Jeno yang kelewat romantis—jika sedang dengan Haechan— berselingkuh dengan teman dekat sang pacar?

Memang asmara dan kisah cinta orang siapa yang tau kalau bukan manusianya sendiri 'kan? Contohnya Jeno dan Jaemin ini.

Entah sampai kapan mereka akan diam-diam mengkhinati Haechan. Dan entah sampai kapan mereka akan sadar bahwa hal ini tak seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Tapi sekali lagi, kisah cinta orang siapa yang tau?

Saking asiknya melepas rindu masing-masing, Jaemin sampai tak sadar kalau ada telepon masuk berkali-kali pada ponselnya. Sampai nada dering terakhir berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _'Apa bersih-bersihnya berubah jadi acara peluk-pelukan, Jaem? Brengsek.'_ -Haechan

Aku tak yakin keduanya akan baik-baik saja esok hari, pasalnya Haechan baru saja pergi dari depan kamar Jaemin yang terbuka itu beberapa menit lalu.

 **END**

•••

 _side story nya Jam Series kemaren :3_

 _ayo di review sayang! hghghg XD_

 _hnggg. aku merasa jahat banget bikin Jaemin yang lagi sakit jadi jahat di sini wkwkwkk :v_


End file.
